His Own Haunted House
by insanelaughtler
Summary: Because of the magnitude of the economic recession, some countries are stuck living at America's house. Yet appearances can be deceiving-because as beautiful as this house appears, deep scars are kept within. Mysterious people, ghosts, rooms that don't exist, Tony's threats, and old graves are only some of the things strange about Alfred's house. Challenge by Lapis Lazuli Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

"No."

America crossed his arms and glared at his current president, President John Doe. John gave his stubborn country a pleading look.

"Please, America, we need you to do this," The Doe begged again. Never once during his campaign had he ever thought that he would to be a caretaker of an immortal teenager. No wonder the former president had been laughing his head off at the last meeting.

"No, that is my final answer," The Land of the Free and the Home of the Stubborn glared at him.

"I'll get them out as soon as possible," The president pleaded.

"No."

President John Doe and turned away from his uncooperative country, "I really didn't want to use force, but you left me no choice. I am making you agree to the proposition."

The great superpower of the world raised an eyebrow at him, "You and what army?"

Taking a deep breath the president of the United States of America drew himself up to his full height of 5'10.3'' and spoke with all the authority he could muster, "I'll take this to Congress."

The effect was instantaneous, America's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged in disbelief, "No! No! You can't do this! This- this is- unconstitutional!"

"In what way?"

"Being a traitor to your country!"

"America, if I must, I can and will take this to Congress," John looked directly into the sky blue eyes of his nation.

"No! You know how much I hate politics!" America groaned, throwing up his hands.

"Remind me why the Democratic Republic United States of America hates politics," Doe deadpanned.

Once more throwing up his arms America said, "You know what it all is? A big popularity contest! Like the media- do NOT get me started on the media!"

Doe stopped him; they had had this conversation about a million times already, "Okay, fine. But the thing is that you ARE a democratic republic and if you keep making this harder than it has to be than I WILL take you to Congress."

His beloved country glared at him before looking away and muttering something that sounded along the lines of, "...should've known Rome was right with the Empire idea…"

"Well?" His president prompted, ignoring his country's seething.

Glaring at him once more the teenage superpower said stiffly, "Fine I agree to host the other nations for an unknown amount of time."

"Thank you, America, I'll try to find another way to help out, I promise," Doe tried to please his angry nation.

Sky blue eyes turned into midnight blue orbs of darkness as they reminded the president of how psychotic his seemingly innocent nation really was.

"I'll hold you to it."

With that the country swept out of the Oval Office, presumably preparing to host the nations coming or sulk about it, probably both.

President John Doe fell back into his chair, exhausted. He knew that America wouldn't take hosting some other nations, even for saving the economy, very well. He just hoped that he could find an alternative way for the economy in time to get them out alive.

After all, anyone who ever got lost in that house never came back in one piece.

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**This is Lapis Lazuli Ichigo's challenge 'America's House.' My thanks of letting me use the awesome idea if you're reading this.**

**I'm trying to figure out who to bring into this story, we have the G8 for certain, Lithuania, China... Prussia? Advice would be nice.**

**Please review.**


	2. Guests are coming

**Guests are coming**

"Tony," A blond came into the Alien's control room.

The room, if it could be called that, was a metallic gray, as Tony didn't see much use in color. The silently humming and flickering advanced computers and machines were in the center of the room on a three floored structure. Each floor was circular and a spiral staircase started from the entrance starting from an entrance in the high ceiling that spiraled down to the top floor and continued to the bottom. The structure had no walls; in place of them were holograms which gave information at a dizzying rate in all the languages known to human kind. And a couple alien ones as well.

All in all, the structure looked almost like a silver cylinder. At the bottom of the cylinder the floor dropped off for about six feet and restless water churned underneath, a black color in the monochrome. The room itself, not the structure, was also in the shape of a cylinder. The entire wall was a sort of screen that wound around the structure. Distorted images that looked as if they were in negative and strange alien symbols scrolled around the screen.

Tony was on the second floor of the structure, fiddling with a machine that had no screens or boards or buttons, only flickering lights.

The extraterrestrial didn't look up, "I assume by the aura encompassing you that President John Doe won the disagreement."

America didn't respond, instead kicking one of the computers into the black liquid below. The machine fell down the quiet room, both living occupants silent and watching it. When it hit the water, instead of splashing, the liquid simply opened up and the computer fell inside silently.

Tony didn't say anything.

Neither did America.

Nothing moved except for the ever flashing lights on all of the machines.

America was thinking about how he wanted to burn his president alive for forcing him to house the nations

Tony was thinking about how he worked on the now lost computer for the last forty years.

Finally America broke the silence, "Damn right he did. I swear, if it wasn't for the politics involved after a presidential assassination, I'll kill him."

"That never stopped you before," Tony shrugged off-handedly.

Alfred glared at where the computer had fallen, "Yeah it did, plenty of times. I was just quieter about it."

Tony just worked on his machine more. America moved to kick down another one of the futuristic machines, anger still etched on his face.

Right before he hit the offending device, his non-human friend muttered casually, "There's a lot of work stored in there."

America glared at the silver being but stopped mid-kick. Instead he stomped over to the nearest chair and sat down with enough force to break any common furniture. Good thing the chair was made of solid titanium. It just dented down three inches.

"Well, I know something you would like to do," Tony commented.

His friend raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Enlighten me."

"You can give a visit to the doll house."

A dark smile passed over America's face and a darker chuckle was heard. He abruptly stood up and began heading up the stairs.

"You know what, I think I will."

"I knew you would."

A silence passed between them again. Should a third person have been there it would have surely felt awkward, but between the two eccentric beings it was the comfortable norm.

At a point on the stairs, between the top of the third floor and bottom of the ceiling, the footsteps stopped.

"Hey, Tony!"

"Yes, Alfred?"

"May I request a favor?"

"And what favor would that be?"

"When I have the nations over-"

"So you aren't going to kill them on the spot."

"Shush you. When I have them over, can you arrange the 'playpen' for me?"

Tony made an alien equivalent to a human chuckle.

"Of course, my friend. It'd be my pleasure."

America's laugh echoed around the room and his receding steps were heard no more.

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Okay, I had just gone on break and still am sort of on break so my update schedule is kinda funny. However it usually is an update once a week or twice when I'm feeling generous. **

**I will be going back on break for another two weeks or so. Please review as it gives me motivation.**


	3. Drabble Car Ride

**Drabble: Car ride**

It was a really uncomfortable car ride.

Like, _really_ uncomfortable.

All the nations were in a van. A cramped one at that too.

In the driver's seat was a very angry German. He was driving because he didn't trust anybody else to.

In the shot gun was a very loud Prussian. He was in the shotgun because, in his words, he was that awesome and, in his brother's words, he couldn't be trusted.

In the row behind them were a Brit and two Asians. The Chinese man had fallen asleep holding his panda hours ago and was missing the chaos. The Japanese man was frantically working on something that he absolutely refused to let the others see. The English gentleman was trying to avoid the wandering hands from the French behind him.

In the row with the perverted Frenchman two Italians were having a very much one-sided argument. In other words, one was giving hug therapy and the other was trying to avoid it.

The last row held three occupants. One was a trembling Lithuanian who had been invited out of friendship. He was trembling because of the Russian next to him. The Russian was terrifying the Lithuanian next to him. The same Russian was sitting on an unfortunate Canadian as well.

Indeed, it was a very chaotic car ride.

In the first row the very angry and uncomfortable English gentleman was reaching the limit for being very angry and very uncomfortable. After dodging out of the Frenchman's hands for the sixty-eighth time that hour he shouted, not that he hadn't been shouting all this time, "ARE WE THERE YET?"

The German in the front yelled back for the umpteenth time, "NOT YET!"

And so started the pattern of the entire three hour car ride.

"HOW ABOUT NOW?"

"NO!"

"BUT I'M HUUUUNNNNGGGGRRRYYY!"

"WE JUST ATE!"

"I think that we should have a break now, yes?"

"H-hey, can you get off of-"

"WHERE'S SHINATTY-CHAN!"

"China-san, you could not bring him, remember?"

"I AM AWESOME!"

"GET OFF ME PASTA BASTARD!"

"B-but brother, you need your hug therapy!"

"NO I-"

"I think that it would be amusing to see that, da?"

"Maple…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ohonhonhonhon~!"

"You pervert!"

"Do not resist l'amour~!"

"Deadline tomorrow, deadline tomorrow, deadline tomorrow…"

"What are you working-"

"DON'T LOOK!"

"That's extremely OOC of you, Japan…"

"MY AWESOMNESS IS EXPLODING OF AWESOMNESS!"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BASTARD?"

"Brother! Just one hug!"

"You will all become one with Mother Russia."

"Deadline, deadline, deadline…"

"GERMANY! HELP!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, FROG!"

"Ohonhonhon~!"

"I think this would be a perfect place for a Chinatown."

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

"… okay Germany…"

And so passed an awkward silence.

"Are we there yet?"

The car swerved dangerously.

"My little brother is awesome enough to drive with his forehead!"

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**This, my friends, is why you ****never**** attempt to write humor while depressed. Since I'm so upset over this chapter the next will be out tomorrow or sometime soon.**

**The schedule for this and all my other stories is going to become erratic while I fight with bouts of depression and friendship troubles. I'm sorry and hope to see you all soon.**


	4. Welcome to the House

**Welcome to the house**

The G8 plus stumbled out of the car. The ride had been hectic to say the least. _Nobody_ should _ever_ think it's a good idea to put eleven nations in one stuffy van; it was a miracle they were all still alive and relatively uninjured.

Germany and Russia went to the back to take out the suitcases while the others stretched out on the long driveway. It was the last few days of summer and the air was still warm, yet held a slight dampness to it. Most of the nations present were silent as they tried to get the soreness out of their necks and circulation back into their legs.

England broke the silence quite angrily, "I still cannot believe that America refused to drive us himself."

Lithuania spoke up for the first time in the three hours it took them to get there, "He had seemed awfully angry about having to host us…"

The timid response was met with a scoff, "It is his duty as a nation; I do not see why he must act so childish about this. Honestly…"

The temperature dropped several degrees as Russia chuckled from the back of the car where he was getting the luggage with Germany, "I've always wanted to see Little America's house. Hopefully it isn't a greasy pigpen of a dumpster."

None of them knew how to reply to that. None of them wanted to reply to that.

"We should probably announce that we're here…" Canada muttered, rubbing his sore legs from where Russia had been sitting on him for the whole of the ride. France and Japan nodded to him.

"Hai, I'll ring the doorbell."

Japan quietly excused himself from the group around the car and headed up to the house. Standing on the well-kept porch he had a brief moment of hesitation.

_America-san had seemed awfully angry at having to host us._

"Are you okay, Japan?" China called over his shoulder, noticing his uncertainty.

"I am fine, just…" He trailed off and instead opted to ring the bell.

Right before Japan could even touch the doorbell the blond American burst out of the previously closed door and scooped up Japan in a crushing bear hug, causing the Asian to become quite flustered at the close contact. The ever so oblivious blond laughed a bit at his friend's squirming.

"Hey Japan!"

"H-hello America-san. C-can y-"

"You took forever getting here!"

"Y-yes, now please-"

England called across the driveway, already coming over with his luggage, "I still do not see why you did not come get us yourself."

Japan saw something flash in America's eyes but it was quickly pushed out of his mind as the arms around him tightened to a very uncomfortable hold. America opened his mouth to presumable snarl something back at the English gentleman but Japan interrupted before his bones were crushed.

"A-america-san! Please let me down!"

America looked at him, startled that he was still there, "Oh, right! Sorry man!"

"I-it is okay," Japan gasped as he was released from the vice-like grip.

"Well?" England called to America, coming up the driveway, bag in hand, "Answer me!"

America gave his signature million watt smile, but something seemed slightly… twisted in it. He laughed and said, "'Cause why would I want to be with you guys any longer then I have to?"

Stupefied, England just stared at him, as did all the other nations who heard. America, skilled at ignoring the atmosphere, just chuckled to himself a bit more and then went back inside. His voice called out behind him, growing fainter as he walked away, "The rooms are ready;I'll see you at dinner."

Everybody simply stared at the empty spot where America was just standing a second before.

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia.  
**

**Ah... fillers... Yeah, sorry for the late update. Oh, and I wanted to tell you guys something, there WILL be Confederate America and the states here and some ghosts. I'm kinda squeamish about the whole OC thing, I'm against OCs... I hope you guys still read this when I introduce them. **

**Just to get it out of my system, I usually really HATE OCs and ESPECIALLY state OCs because (no offense to anyone) they usually come out as brats or spoiled. And there's nothing really special about the states. Everyone acts like the states are a big secret and America's precocious children, but they AREN'T special. China has his provinces, Japan his feudal territories/clans, so what's so special about the states?  
**

**So, to vent frustrations, I am going to make the Confederacy and the states different from anybody I've seen before. Yup, narcissist here.**

**I enjoy feedback...  
**


	5. Cold Reception

**Cold Reception**

It took the countries quite a while to get their stuff into their respective rooms. This was mostly because America wasn't seen again since the rather cold reception at first.

Luckily Canada and Lithuania, since the house hadn't changed that much since his stay all those years ago, were able to lead the nations up to the guest rooms on the second floor. It was a rather large house and there was a room for every member of their party. In between Russia's and Germany's room was a large alcove like sitting room. That was where the guest nations gathered after unpacking.

"I raised him better than to simply leave his _guests_ on the porch when hosting!" England angrily huffed. In his mind this was unacceptable; one should _not_ be so rude to their guests. It was a common courtesy, in his defense, that people shouldn't just ditch their guests just as they arrive.

Then again, it was also a common courtesy for guests not to force their stay upon their hosts.

Canada voiced this very opinion, "Well, we are kind of intruding on him right now… We shouldn't really push him…"

"I think we should teach him a lesson in respect, yes?" Russia's childishly cruel voice caused many of them to shudder.

"I don't think the situation calls for that…" Lithuania muttered, not meeting Russia's eyes.

"Did you say something?" He asked, eyes flashing.

"No…"

"Good."

"Let go of my brother, bastard!" Romano yelled at Germany, who had been sitting in one of the chairs when Italy had crawled into his lap. "Fratello! Get off him!"

"But, fratello! Germany makes a good seat!"

"Shut up!"

Germany gave a pleading look to the rest of the nations, most of who merely shrugged helplessly and gave him a _you're on your own _look. He coughed and spoke from around Italy's head, "Well, as rude as America has been to us, as guests we are not to antagonize him no matter how," at this he looks at England, "ill-mannered he's being."

The nations grumbled a bit but nevertheless agreed.

Germany continued, adjusting Italy so the Italian brothers could argue to one side while he spoke with the other nations, "As the first order of procedure I believe that it is best if we know the layout of the house, Canada, I believe you are best suited for a tour?"

Canada shifted his weight, blushing and looking slightly embarrassed, "Um… I don't know this house very much, actually…"

"You're his brother. How do you not know the way around his own house?" Prussia deadpanned.

Canada gave an awkward sort of smile and a shrug, "Generally we hang out at one of my houses or one of his apartments in the cities… He usually doesn't like people here. Even me."

A couple countries coughed a little awkwardly at this.

"I only know the way to the guest room, dining room, and drawing room," Canada finished.

"Hai," Japan nodded at Canada, "I can only visit him at his apartments, and I have never been to his house."

Germany groaned, both from the lack of information and the fact that Romano had begun to try and physically drag Italy off him, causing Italy to tightly hug him. "Well then, does _anyone _have information on where we could find him, maybe the master bedroom?"

"Hmm," England tilted his head and stroked his chin, making a very gentleman like pose, "From what I saw at first the front of the house seems more or less the same as when I had raised him before that bloody rebellion," he huffed again, "I think I could find the way to the master's bedroom if that's where he is. However, after two hundred years it would be strange if he did not add on to or remodel the house."

Russia smiled creepily, forcing all talk to die down and the occupants of the room to face him, "Well, I think that Lithuania is best suited for finding America then. Did he not work here for several years?"

Lithuania nodded, bashful under the spotlight, "Yes, I know this house, the front of it at least, rather well from that time."

"Why only the front of it?" England questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, he never let me beyond the third hall in the first floor… The house extends beyond that and there are no other entrances to whatever rooms are back there on this floor."

"That's strange," England muttered.

"Indeed," Germany agreed, successfully removing Italy from his lap and into Romano's, must to the latter's disgust.

France chuckled, a disturbingly perverted sound, "Maybe our little _Amerique_ is secretly kinky! Ohonhonhon~!"

Germany paled slightly while Prussia directed some discreet laughs at him.

"He's America. How on earth can he be 'secretly kinky'?" Canada deadpanned at France.

"Definition of secretly, _mon fils_!"

Germany coughed a little awkwardly, sending Prussia into hysterics for unknown reasons, "As… wonderful as it is to imagine what America does in his free time- Prussia stop laughing- we should at least know our way around the house. Lithuania, Canada, England? If you please?"

They nodded and began walking down the stairs.

* * *

"-And this is the dining room," Lithuania motioned to the cozy but very nice old fashioned America dining room.

It was the last room on the floor, outside of the third hallway. The walls were a nice honey color and a fireplace was placed in a corner. A large bay window looked out at the beautiful lawn and woods outside. A large rectangular dining table for fourteen people stood in the middle of the room with high-back wooden chairs surrounding it. A grandfather clock gave gentle tick-tocking noises from its position on the furthest wall. It looked like the ideal dining room for a large family with a cozy fire on one side and little kids running around the table. It probably was except for the fact that-

"Does America not live alone?" China asked.

"He does," Canada answered.

"I am sorry, could you speak a little louder?"

"I said that he does. Whenever I'm here we usually eat in the sitting room upstairs or just in the kitchen. I rarely saw him use this room."

"Same with me," Lithuania nodded, "We ate in the drawing room generally. He only used this room if he was working on a project."

"Italy-kun, what are you looking at?" Japan asked, finding him on the bay window.

"Ve~" Italy seemed to be looking for something, "I thought I saw something move back there…"

Canada shrugged, "Animals are common in this region."

"Italy, don't lean on the glass," Germany said sternly, ignoring a, "Don't tell my brother what to do, potato bastard!" from Romano. He continued, "When is dinner for America?"

"I usually eat with him around six thirty to seven. Kind of early for you Europeans."

"So that's when we'll see him again-"

"We better," England grumbled.

"-And currently it is four oh three. That gives us approximately two hours and thirty minutes until his arrival. We should each find something to occupy our time."

At this Japan jolted slightly, "Yes, I have a project to work on upstairs. Thank you, I will see you at dinner."

He nearly ran off.

"Japan seems to be keeping something a secret," Russia spoke off handedly.

"Maybe he's working on his comics of pretty ladies again," Italy smiled, "Like the one I showed you last week, Germany! Remember?"

Germany… blushed, "I told you not to look at them, remember?"

At this Prussia looked interested, "Oh! Was that the awesome comics that I found under your bed with the bookmark at that page with the-"

"No!"

"Kesesesese!"

Russia, who had been looking on with amused interest, broke the silence, "I will be upstairs knitting now."

"Um, okay…" Prussia trailed off as Russia left the room, "Anyway, the awesome me got a blog to update. Oh! Francis! I told Spain we'd FaceTime him once we're here! Let's go!"

"Très bien, I must tell him the news about America."

"Don't go spreading lies," Germany reprimanded the Frenchman.

"Ohonhonhon! They are not lies if they are true!"

"Ugh, these westerners are so annoying! I am exhausted. I am going to nap," China groaned, holding his head in an effort to soothe his headache brought on by the 'westerners.'

"I agree, but not about the 'westerner' part," England said, "See you all at dinner."

"Mmm." Germany looked at the remaining nations in the room, Lithuania, Italy, and Romano, "I am going to make some laps outside, I doubt that America has a training facility. Italy, don't break anything or cause any trouble."

"Ve? But I'm coming with you!"

"I'll go too!" Romano shouted, then blushed and snapped, "Just so you don't corrupt my brother any more, bastard!"

Lithuania was left standing in the room. He sighed and walked over to the table, taking a seat at the chair to the right of the head of the table. Putting his head in his arms he mumbled to no one in particular, "I wonder if Mr. Alfred has changed the rules…"

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**Can anyone say filler? I have all these ideas for this fic but it's so hard to organize them!**

**Okay, lately I've been desiring some good AmericaxHungary, AmericaxItaly, or a Turkeyxfem!Greece fanfics. Crack, right? I've read all I could find, but that isn't much...**

**And I've been watching HetaQuest which I've been ranting about to everyone, even people who don't know Hetalia.**

**Sorry, review please, bye.**


End file.
